


Forever and Always

by fishhideout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhideout/pseuds/fishhideout
Summary: He smells a scent he should never have smelt so strongly, especially not in his own mansion.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> (Luhan/Kai. PG. 573w. 20121031. vampire!AU.)

He smells a scent he should never have smelt so strongly, especially not in his own mansion. 

It’s the smell of blood, the smell of _his_ blood. Too strong, too close. Kai closes his eyes, focusing on the source of the smell. One, two, and he's pulling at the air around him, immediately getting to where he needs while leaving only a slight rift in the air behind.

Kai confirms his fear then, with the dreary sight in front of him. It's a supposedly usual sight in the mansion: a little lowly vampire with his teeth sunk into a human's neck. It's all understandable, since vampires like the one in front of him can't control their desire. What is not normal about the scene right now is that the human the vampire is currently feeding on is not any average commoner. The human is Luhan, _his Luhan_ — the one he'd sworn to keep away from this dystopic underworld.

Rage takes over Kai's mind and body as he pulls the vampire by his head and flings him across the corridor where he slams into a wall. He could very well have crushed the despicable vampire's skull, but the vampire is scurrying away. He wants to give chase, to punish the little vampire, but he's snapped out of his fury as he hears Luhan desperately inhaling.

He turns to look back at Luhan. Luhan looks too pale, a sign that time is running out. Quickly, he kneels down beside Luhan and cradles his head to ease his breathing. It's too late; Luhan is mostly gone, excessive loss of blood, his heart beating too slowly, there's nothing that can be done, unless —

"Hey," Kai whispers.

Luhan coughs a couple of times. "Hey, Jong." His voice is hoarse. He's racing against time.

"Hey— hey, what are you doing here?" Kai desperately tries to keep Luhan awake, "why did you come? Hey, Lu, don't sleep. Please, listen to me."

Luhan's eyes are fluttering. "You're a vampire?" It's more of a statement than a question. Kai haven't realised he was crying until he feels the familiar touch of Luhan's hands on his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

"You never told me," Luhan continues, after a pause. Kai feels Luhan's fingers moving away from his cheeks towards his lips, his fangs. The fangs must have extended by reflex, the smell of blood too sharp, awakening his vampire instincts.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I should have—" Kai's mind is running miles, he can't stop talking, can't stop the tears, the desperation to keep Luhan awake. "— I was worried, scared that you'd leave, that you'd be afraid of me. I'm sorry, I—"

He's cut short by Luhan's lips on his, as if Luhan is swallowing his apologies.

When they break apart, Kai whispers with desperation painted in his words, "I— I can save you, please Luhan, will you— I know this is crazy, but please, I can't—"

"I love you."

Kai stops talking; he looks up at Luhan, and sees his smile. He's reminded of the first time he met Luhan; he fell for that very smile.

  
  


There's only silence when the fangs meet skin; the screaming comes after, as the changes in the body takes place.

There is no longer a heartbeat to listen to; in its place is _eternity_.

"I'll love you forever; forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Parachute's Forever and Always, that annoying song that gives me too many feels. :/ A little background, Kai is similar to a pureblood vampire, rich and cool, also the reason why he can teleport :D


End file.
